My Body
by LulluBee
Summary: Apakah yang terjadi dengan tubuh seorang Kim Jongin? Apakah saat ini dia dipermainkan oleh kehidupannya? atau kematiannya? Kim Jongin/Kai, couple belum ditentukan... GS/YAOI DONT BASH, oKai?


My Body

Cast :

Kim Jongin/Kai

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : GS (gak tau ini jadinya gs atay yaoi)..

Warning : Typo's, alur mudah ditebak, kampungan, dan bisa mengakibatkan mual berkepanjangan saat kalian selesai membaca ff ini..

GAK SUKA? PLEASE, GO AWAY..

NO BASH NO FLAME NO NO NO LAHH :P

nb : Haiiiii... ini ff exo kedua lullu lohh..

haha.. belakangan ini lagi suka banget si item Kai.. terus berpikiran buat bikin ff gaje ini dehh.. hadeuhhh padahal udah banyak banget utang yang belum lunas tapi malah nambah 1 utang lagi..

buat yg nunggu2 ff lullu yg lain sabar yah beb, lagi gak ada ide buat lanjutin ff2'a..

mangap yah sekali lagi..

#cipok satu2

Happy Reading guys...

.

.

"YAKK! KIM JONGIIIIINNN"

Suara teriakkan menggema begitu nyaring disebuah lorong koridor yang saat ini sudah mulai sepi. Hanya diisi oleh seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang menghindari suara yang meneriakinya begitu keras.. Namja yang berlari ini sesekali menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menatap orang yang meneriakinya tadi, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin ini menatap orang itu dengan tatapan meremehkan..

Kim Jongin terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia tiba disebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah ruang kelas yang menjadi kelas untuknya belajar.

Jongin memasuki ruangan itu yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Jongin akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang dipaling ujung dekat dengan jendela.

"Hahh.." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini eoh?"sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya dibarengi dengan seorang namja yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Hanya menendang kaleng soda.."jawabnya santai.

"Lalu?"

"Dan ternyata mengenai kepala Jonghyun sunbae.."

"Ckck.. Kim Jongin Kim Jongin.. Masih pagi seperti ini sudah membuat orang darah tinggi.."Namja manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Salahkan kalengnya saja, kenapa kaleng itu mendarat tepat dikepala si pendek itu."kilah Jongin, bodoh..

"Yeah, whatever.. ini, aku tau kau belum mengerjakannya.." Namja manis itu menyodorkan sebuah buku kehadapan Jongin.

Jongin pun tersenyum polos, "You know me so well, Chen hyung.." Seraya meraih buku ditangan namja yang bernama Chen itu.

"Tapi aku malas mengerjakannya hyung.."ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan senyuman tak berdayanya.

"Ck! I know what you mean.."ucap Chen yang diberikan senyuman sumringah dari Jongin. "But, Big No!" senyum lebar Jongin pun kini memudar.

"Ayolah hyung, aku malas mengerjakan tugas ini.. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah.. Aduhh, rasanya kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah.."Jongin memegangi kepalanya, berlebihan.

"Cihh.."Chen merebut buku itu dari tangan Jongin dan buku milik Jongin. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu nurut dengan keinginan Jongin. Mulutnya memang menolak tapi tidak dengan organ tubuhnya. Tangannya malah tak sejalan dengan bibirnya.

"Hentikan akting bodohmu itu. Kau seperti orang idiot.." cecar Chen.

Jongin hanya mendengus tak suka, tapi hanya beberapa saat dia kembali tersenyum seraya menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya, akting yang gagal..

"Malam ini aku ada pertandingan balap.."ucap Jongin

"Apa?" tanya Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, masih terus mengerjakan tugas milik sahabat buruknya ini.

"Motor.."Jawab Jongin sekenanya..

"Hadiahnya?"

"Mereka akan memberikanku motor bugati keluaran terbaru, jika aku menang tentunya.."jawab Jongin

"Kalau kau kalah?"

"Motorku taruhannya.."

"Eomma mu bisa mencabikmu kalau kau sampai menghilangkan motor mu.."ujar Chen, memperingati..

"Dan eomma ku akan memelukku kalau aku bawa motor baru.."Balas Jongin santai.

Chen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi omongan astral dari temannya..

Tak lama berselang, datanglah seorang yeoja tinggi, berparas cantik memasuki ruangan ini. Yeoja cantik ini selaku guru yang mengajar kelas yang saat ini Jongin tempati.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf saya terlambat.."ujarnya lembut.

"Gwaenchana songsaengnim.."balas mereka kompak.. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"Gwaenchana Kwon songsaengnim.. Tapi bukannya peraturannya yang telat itu harus dihukum yah? Kenapa Kwon songsaengnim tidak dihukum? Itu kan tidak adil saongsaengnim.."Celetuk Jongin. Chen menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya seraya mengatakan 'Apa yang kau bicarakan' tapi hanya dibalas senyuman 'manis'..

"I-itu eumm.. I-itu.."Kwon songsaengnim sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya saat ini.

Dengan begitu juga dapat kita lihat seringaian yang terpatri diwajah Jongin..

"Curang sekali Jung songsaengnim, giliran kami yang telat dia pasti akan marah-marah. Tapi giliran Kwon songsaengnim yang telat malah dibebaskan dari hukuman."ucap Jongin seraya menunjukkan senyum mengembangnya. "Atau jangan-jangan Jung songsaengnim menyukaimu, jadi dia tidak tega untuk menghukummu. Benarkan?"lanjut Jongin dengan ekspresi pura-pura kagetnya.

:::My Tan:::

Seorang namja tampan bercampur manis disaat yang bersamaan sedang sibuk mendandani tubuh tegapnya. Menghiasi tubuh tan nya dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan gambar kepala tengkorak dibagian depannya. Ditutupi dengan jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dia kenakan.

Lalu mulai mengambil sisir didepannya dan langsung membenahi rambutnya yang berwarna dark brown, seletah itu dia kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menatanya menggunakan tangan lentiknya.

"Setampan ini kah aku?" ujarnya mengagumi dirinya sendiri didepan kaca persegi panjang miliknya.

Setelahnya dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dengan memainkan kunci motor yang ada ditangannya, melemparnya keudara lalu menangkapnya, melakukannya berurang kali dengan diiringi siulan merdu dari bibir tipis miliknya.

"Mau kemana Jongin-ah?" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya. Jongin yang merasa diajak bicaranya menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Aku ingin belajar kelompok dengan Chen hyung.."ucapnya, Bohong..

"Belajar tapi tidak membawa tas atau buku?"

"Aku sudah memberikan buku ku ke Chen hyung saat pulang sekolah tadi, jadi aku hanya tinggal membawa diri saja..""ujarnya lancar tanpa rasa gugup..

"Benarkah?"ucap tuan Kim tak percaya dengan sang anak tunggalnya.

"Appa tidak percaya pada anak tampanmu ini?" Jongin berusaha menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ck! Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada mulut berbisamu.."ucap tajam tuan Kim

"Tsk.. Terserah kalau appa dan eomma tidak percaya.. Tanya saja Chen hyungnya langsung. Untuk apa aku berbohong.."Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yakk! Kim Jongin, kembalii.." tanpa menghiraukan teriakan appanya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja.."Ucap nyonya Kim menenangkan suaminya.

"Inilah, kau terlalu memanjakan bocah itu. Dan sekarang bocah itu jadi tidak menghargai kita sebagai orang tuanya." ujar tuan Kim.. Nyonya Kim hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Kim Jongin menaikki motor bugati berwarna hitam miliknya, menyalakan mesinnya. Lalu dia menstarter motornya, seraya menggunakan helm berwarna hitam itu. Dan setelah itu dia menjalankan motor besarnya.

Suara raungan motornya pun menggema disetiap jalur yang dia lewati. Tanpa memperdulikan gumaman orang-orang yang sangat jengah dengan kelakuan namja berkulit tan ini.

Jongin melajukan motornya begitu sangat cepat. Seperti orang yang sedang diburu oleh waktu.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah sampai ketempat yang ditujunya. Sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, gelap yang hanya diterangi dari cahaya api yang berkobar didalam sebuah tong besar yang ada di tepi-tepi jalan.

Tapi diujung jalan sana terlihat, beberapa orang berkumpul disana, menunggunya sepertinya.

Jongin pun menghentikan motornya tepat didepan kumpulan orang-orang itu. Jongin turun dari atas motornya setelah dia mematikan mesin motor besarnya.

"Hay temanku Kim Jongin.."seorang namja bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menghampirinya. Merangkul pundak sempit Jongin.

"Hentikan basa-basi mu itu tuan Jinki, itu sangat menjijikan." ujar Jongin seraya menepis tangan namja yang bernama Jinki itu.

"Wow! Ini kah cara mu menyambut kawan lama mu yang sudah lama tak bertemu Jongin-ssi?"ucap Jinki dengan nada yang dibuat rendah seolah-olah dia kecewa terhadap Jongin.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai kawan ku."sinis Jongin..

"Oke oke.. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap menjadi temanmu.."laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati motor hitam milik Jongin. "Motor mu bagus juga.. Designnya juga unik. Hongin-ssi, siap-siap 'say goodbye' dengan motor kesayanganmu ini yah ."laki-laki berkulit putih ini tersenyum lebar menatap Jongin.

"Dan siap-siap menggesek vissa mu untuk membelikan ku bugati keluaran terbaru.."balas Jongin tak kalah sengitnya.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting ini Jongin-ah.. Kita mulai saja.. Kau masih ingat kan jalur yang akan kita lewati?" tanya Jinki.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Seingat aku mengalahkanmu dijalur yang sama Jinki-ssi.." Jongin menyeringai saat mendapati wajah tegang Jinki yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa marah akibat ucapanya.

Jinki menaikki motor besarnya, dan langsung memakai helm putih hitam miliknya. Diikuti oleh Jongin yang juga sudah menaikki motor 'kuda'nya.

Keduanya menyalakan mesin motor mereka. Menstater motor kebanggaan mereka.

BRUUMMMM~~~

BRRUUUMMMM~~~

Suara mesin motor kini mulai terdengar. Dan seorang wanita seksi berdiri didepan mereka sambil membawa sapu tangan berwarna merah.

"Bersedia? Siap?" Wanita itu memberi aba-aba agar Jongin dan Jinki bersiap-siap dengan mesin motor mereka.

Jinki menatap Jongin tajam, dab begitu juga sebaliknya namun Jongin menatap Jinki dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"GOOO"

Sang wanita cantik melemparkan sapu tangan itu keudara dan dengan begitu motor-motor itu dengan cepat melaju melewati start.

BRUUUMMM~~~~

BRRUUUUMMMMM~~~~~

BRRUUMMMM~~~~

Suara raungan dari mesin-mesin itu pun mulai terdengar sangat keras dan menyeramkan. Mungkin jika ada seseorang yang memiliki penyakit jantung pastinya akan langsung merenggang nyawa saat itu juga.

.

Jongin melajukan motornya sangat cepat untuk mengejar motor Jinki yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Menggas motornya lebih kuat. Menajamkan penglihatannya untuk fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya.

Sedikit lagi Jongin bisa menyusul namja itu. Dia semakin cepat melajukan motornya.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin kini yang memimpin, dia kini berada didepan Jinki. Mendahului namja bermata sipit itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat dia berhasil mendahului musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Jinki pun tidak ingin kalah dari bocah ingusan macam Jongin ini. Dia tidak menyerah dan kembali berusaha menyusul Jongin, melewati namja itu.

Jinki menancapkan gasnya lebih kuat lagi, mengejar Jongin, dan mendahului Jongin.

Jinki sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, hingga kini dada'a sudah bersentuhan dengan motor bagian depannya.

Jongin tahu kalau Jinki ada dibelakangnya, dia berusaha melajukan motornya begitu cepat, untuk menghindari motor Jinki melewatinya.

Tapi sayang, saat dia menoleh kesebelah kanan dia melihat Jinki yang sudah serata dengannya.

Jinji memberikan wink andalanya, bermaksud untuk meremehkan Jongin. Setelah itu Jinki kembali melajukan motornya sangat cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang memendam rasa kesal karna dia berhasil dilewati. Tapi jangan panggil Jongin kalau dia tidak melakukan perlawanan. Jongin pun kembali menggas motornya.

Kini mulai terjadinya saling kejar mengejar. Terkadang Jinki yang memimpin tapi tak jarang pula kalau Jongin yang mendahului Jinki.

Dan saat mereka melihat sebuah bendera besar berwarna biru mereka langsung tersenyum bersemangat. 'Akhirnya' bathin keduanya.

Bendera itu tanda garis Finish, jalur yang menghentikan pertandingan balap ini.

Jongin hampir memimpin, namun lagi-lagi dia berhasil dilewati. Dan mereka kembali mengadu kecepatan hingga sampai ke garis finish.

Hingga akhirnya_

BRRUUMMMM~~

BRUKK~~

Sebuah motor mental dengan ganasnya saat motor itu tidak berhasil melewati lubang besar yang ada dijalur itu.

Motor itu melambung tinggi bersamaan dengan orang yang mengendarai motor itu. Kim Jongin, namja malang itu terlempar dari atas motor bugati mewahnya.

BRUKKK~~

BRUKKKK~~

Dan kini tubuh itu terpental hingga menubruk aspal panas yang baru saja dia lalui. Tubuhnya kini bagaikan boneka yang terjatuh dari lantai 12, bagaikan boneka tanpa tulang.

Dan darah segar keluar dari setiap sudut yang ada ditubuhnya.

Jinki yang mengetahui itu pun, menghentikan motornya dan memutar balik motor itu, hingga dia kembali ketempat dimana Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya.

Jinki turun dari motor besarnya, menghampiri Jongin

"Jongin-ah, bangunlah.. Jongin-ah? Jongin-ah? Sadarlah" Jinki melepaskan helm yang sebagiannya sudah retak karna terbentur aspal itu dari kepala Jongin.

Jinki menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin pelan. "Jongin-ah bangunlah, Sadarlah ku mohon.."

Jinki kini dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung, mulut dan bahkan dari kepala Jongin. Dia menatap panik seorang Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jongin masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dan panik yang begitu merajai tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari jalan sepi nan gelap ini.

Jinki sudah tidak memperdulikan jiwa keprimanusiaan didalam dirinya. Dia mendekati motornya lalu kembali melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat.

Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Jinki meninggalkan tubuh Jongin sendirian ditengah malam yang sangat gelap.

"Ughh.."

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.

Huwaaaaa.. lullu sarapp sarap #histeris

#bakar diri

#abaikan

sebenernya bingung juga ini ff jalan ceritanya gimana? pokoknya tiba2 aja nemplok dikepala lullu..

hikss hiksss...

lullu bingung, disini enakan jongin di couplein sama siapa? ada yg punya masukan?

boleh yang punya ide silahkan dibantu untuk couple'a jongin di ff acak-acakkan ini..

yoshh.. kalo ff ini banyak yg baca lullu baru bakalan lanjutin tapi kalo yang review'a cuma sedikit yah mau gak mau sampe disini aja deh nih nasip ff..

wkwk..

oKai, sekian dari lullu.. kalo ada yg mau ngirim saran atau kritik silahkan ketik Reg Lullu (isi pesan) kirim ke rumah masing-masing..

:p


End file.
